The Last Horcrux
by cethmistmyk
Summary: Harry Potter is running, again.  Now he needs help to destroy one last horcrux.  Who but Draco Malfoy can help him?  Warnings: Mpreg, kissing, etc.


A/N: I came up with this idea one day, and while it's totally possible to have another one like this out there, I doubt it's that similar... :-D

Author: cethmisdtmyk

Beta: microsoft word

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry's found another horcrux, now he needs to destroy it before he's destroyed. (It's not that hard to follow)

Warnings: Kissing, mpreg, lots'o'info

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I did come up with the idea, but I make no money off it! :-D'

**The Last Horcrux**

Harry Potter was running, running for his life. He was being chased by a hoard of Death Eaters. The scenery flew by, street corners with fancy women, houses with bright doors and people hanging out in front. A house on fire. There were trees of all kinds lining the street and mailboxes. All of this was peripheral to Harry. He was focused on running as fast as he could. He knew as long as he ran, and didn't make a move in one direction or another the Death Eaters would follow him. He soon saw a wizarding house in the square up ahead. He began passing it, making no move to enter it until he was a little pass it. He then darted inside and put up the most powerful wards he knew. The death eaters, not the brightest bund, slammed into the impenetrable door seconds later. Harry sighed and turned to look at his savior's house.

He almost fainted upon seeing the houses occupant. A one Draco Malfoy. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco said in shock.

"Malfoy," Harry panted, "I need you –pant- to hide me –pant- for a little while.

"I know I'll just be viewed as mad for asking this," Draco said his voice thick with sarcasm, "but why do you need sanctuary?"

"Death eaters," Harry gasped. Draco quirked his eyebrow so Harry continued in his explanation. "There is one last horcrux, so powerfully hidden that it needs to be unwarded to even allow Voldemort back. The Death Eaters found out about it a few days ago and now they want me to tell them where it is." Draco's face was the epitome of unbelieving, but never the less he gestured the dark haired boy into the parlor.

"I don't suppose you can leave tonight," Draco said as he waved his want and a bed appeared where the couch had set. "Dinner will be brought in by Morgan," he nodded at Harry and left the room.

XXX

Draco was having a nice night in until Harry showed up. After the war Draco had renounced his father's ways, left the manor and bought this house. He had hoped to put all of it behind him. Of course Harry had to show up and ruin his perfectly happy life. He sighed and went to be, stoutly refusing to think about how appealing the boy-who-lived looked flushed and panting.

XXX

Harry bolted upright in the camp bed. He gasped at the thought of Death Eaters on his tail. The breath whooshed out from his lungs with the memory of the previous night. His hand crept up to the torque around his next. He sighed again at the feel of cool metal against his finger tips. The horcrux was safe.

Harry got out of the bed and followed his nose to the kitchen. Draco was standing at the counter with a look on his face that screamed, 'what are you still doing in my house?' Harry timidly said, "Good morning,"

Draco knew his face was not terribly encouraging; he was having a hard enough time keeping from ravishing the beauty in front of him. Harry was a vision. His rumpled hair and pajama bottoms shouted 'just shagged' to Draco. Harry's chest was bare of any clothing. The torque around his neck was a little off, but Draco could live with it, it simply made the green eyed vision more appealing to the once Dark wizard. Harry quietly said good morning, but in the sleep fogged voice it came out more of a sensual murmur. The beauty in front of him pierced him with a hard green stare. "Malfoy," the sensual voice said. Draco started, "What?"

XXX

Harry knew he didn't look his best, but that didn't mean Draco had to look at him like that. "Malfoy," he said, cringing internally again at the husky note in his voice.

The blond man started, "What?" He said waspishly.

"I'd like some pumpkin juice, if you have it," Harry said, trying not to sound annoying, or imposing.

Draco looked at Harry; Harry looked back thinking life unfair for giving Draco the perfect look. He was dressed impeccably in a charcoal set of robes with his blond shoulder length hair tied back in a queue. His cool gray eyes looked with unfathomable emotions on Harry. "Sure, I have some pumpkin juice," Draco said with a flick of annoyance in his voice. He waved his wand and a flask of pumpkin juice appeared on the table.

Harry took the juice and had a long swig. He smiled, "Thanks, I needed that,"

"So," Draco began, "Why were you running out in the middle of nowhere?"

Harry had the good grace to look a little sheepish, "I was running from Death Eaters,"

Draco made an 'and?' motion with his hand, "Why were you running?" he said in the tone one used to get a confession out of a small child.

Harry smiled and put a hand on the torque, "I saw a text in the old Black library in the manor my godfather left, it told of a horcrux that was buried so deep in wards it would be impossible to find unless you knew of it. After Voldemort had died I felt a small something in the back of my mind. I read that book about a year ago, so I began to think that maybe Voldemort had found something like that, so I began researching a little. I soon found a record of a man named Roden Ravenclaw." Harry paused to take a drink of the pumpkin juice. At this point Draco had become quite enthralled with the story, he had even dropped his façade of the haughty lord and was simply a high class man. "Ravenclaw had a toque that he prized above all others, it was gold with streaks of precious stones in it. Goblins had crafted it thousands of years before. The torque was said to hold magical powers," Harry paused again to take a drink. At this point Draco was hanging on to every word the dark haired wizard was saying. "After Ravenclaw died, his torque was lost. Every hundred years or so rumors came up about it in the magical world. The owners of golden torques had a shorter life span than even the worst crook. About a hundred years ago the torque surfaced again. This time the Dark wizard of the time got wind of it and took it for himself." At the look on Draco's face Harry smiled, "Yes, Grindelwald."

Draco couldn't contain himself, "You mean to tell me that Gellert Grindelwald was at one time the owner of the Torque of Roden Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, he found it in a small ally in the north of Europe. After he found it had no magical properties to speak of, at least that he could find, he dumped it on a man he gave all his things he wished to be rid of, a man by the name of Walsum Gaunt, the father of Marvolo Gaunt. The story gets more confusing from there, but eventually it made its way to Voldemort. He could find no magic in it so he made the torque into a horcrux that he would not use unless all the others had been found or used. I found it a few days ago. The Death Eaters soon caught up to me and I've been running since."

"So that torque around your neck is Roden's torque?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yep. I need to find a way to destroy the horcrux without removing the wards around it. Removing the wards would let Voldemort's soul out, and I can't destroy it without removing the wards."

"So, can you do that elsewhere or do you need to stay here?" Draco asked half hoping that he would stay, and the other half of him wanted Harry out of his house.

"If you don't mind me staying I can be fine here for at least a fortnight." Harry admitted. He knew that he wouldn't have to stay in Draco's house any longer than another hour, but he wanted to try to get close to the blond Adonis.

"That's fine," Draco said, thinking of all the chances that he would get to seduce the dark god.

The pair ate a small breakfast and Harry disappeared into the parlor. Draco went upstairs to get truly ready for the day.

XXX

Dinner that night was quite the event. Draco's house-elf Morgan was flustered to have the 'Great Harry Potter' in her house; she had been a friend of Dobby's and had heard all about Harry. Draco had decided that he wanted Harry, so the younger Malfoy was at his most charming. Harry wasn't quite sure what to think about the new Draco. Harry wouldn't mind a little tussle, but the thought of doing much more than mutual masturbation was a little frightening. Draco was quite the charmer, however. He wasn't scornful in the slightest.

After the meal had been cleared Draco decided to test the waters. In the wizarding world men could get pregnant so it didn't matter who you were married to. The thought of not marrying was abhorrent to many pureblood people and because of the tolerance for same-sex couples most people married. Draco wasn't looking for marriage, just a quick shag. The only important thing Draco didn't know at this point about Harry was wither he held the views of the wizarding world, or those of the Muggle world.

Draco decided to ask a non-invasive question to loosen Harry up, "How've your friends been?"

"Fine," Harry said, "Ron and Seamus have settled in."

Hermione had died in the final battle. She caught one of the few blasting curses fired in the great hall straight in the chest. Harry had learned to forget about her, so when Draco said friends Harry gave almost no thought to Hermione.

"Have they had any trouble?" Draco asked, he knew about Hermione and wasn't that much of a bastard to bring her up, besides Draco was getting his answer without fishing too much.

"A few muggleborns harassing the 'gay freaks' when we've gone out, but not too much of a problem,"

"You're okay with them?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Of course," Harry said, "What do you take me for? Ron's my best friend, he deserves some happiness."

Draco smiled; it could almost be called an evil smile. "So you don't mind gay people?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't. I know Muggles do, but I know wizards don't even bat an eyelash, so why should I be bothered."

"Good," Draco said. He didn't say anything more. After a few minutes of companionable silence Harry shifted in his chair. The silence was starting to get to him.

Draco smiled to himself, the plot he had come up with was working, or so he thought. After Harry began to twiddle his wand Draco decided to take pity on the wizard. "If you want to get a start on the research for the horcrux I have a portal to a library." Draco offered one of his aces.

"That's okay," Harry said, "If you have a doorway I can use that would be enough. I can create a portal to the Black library," Harry explained to the shocked Draco.

"Sure, the portal to the library can be used for other portals," Draco said, overcoming his shock at Harry's lack of interest in his offer.

"Thanks!" Harry said leaving the room.

Draco started, when had this happened? He was supposed to have Harry hanging onto every word he said, instead he left Harry use his house and Harry left him hanging.

XXX

Harry was panting by the time he got to the portal. He had barely made it out of the room. He wanted Draco so much. He hoped that Draco hadn't thought him rude, but Harry was barely suppressing his desires to ravish the blond beauty; he had no energy left to hide a boner. Once he found the portal he went into a trance to center his magic. After he had centered himself he let some of his magic out to find the magic in the air. The streams of colored magic told him that he was sitting on a huge spot of natural magic. They also told him about every ward Draco had on his house, and a few Harry was willing to bet Draco didn't know about. After Harry had assimilated the mass of information he waited until his magic was ready to call to the Black library. Once he felt the library calling out to him he let out a huge torrent of magic. It went all around him in a huge bubble. It was both every color and no color at the same time. A few moments later he felt the library get closer to him. Harry thanked the magic for helping him and let it go back into nature. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. The familiar door to the Black library was in front of him. Harry smiled he was home.

XXX

Several hours later Harry sighed and looked up from the book he was reading. It was one of the few in existence written by a man who had created a warded horcrux. This man had grown remorseful later in his life and had wished to complete his soul. The only problem was that he couldn't figure out how to take the wards off. The book was really a load of junk. The only other book he'd found in the whole library was really a book on wards. Harry was at his wits end, he was almost ready to accept Draco's invitation. He finished reading the book and sighed. There was nothing of use in it.

Harry left the Black library, a little dejected. The giant place hadn't had a solution to his problems for once. It was rather depressing. Harry went out the door and found Draco standing there.

"Hi," Harry said in a rather depressed tone. "I didn't find anything of use. While I doubt this would be the case, could you show me your library just so I can see if it has anything?"

Draco jumped for joy to himself. His wish was coming true; he would get to spend time with Harry. "Sure, I can show you it," he said graciously.

Draco and Harry left the door way for a few moments. After a moment the door twisted into another plain door that said 'library' on the front. Draco opened it and bowed Harry in. Harry went inside the door and gasped. It was twice as full as the Black library, quite a feat in itself, but the books were all just floating in the air. As Draco walked into the room about half a dozen books floated over to hover quietly at his shoulder. The books would not bother the person, but the room knew what the person would be looking for and would find the books the person needed. Harry came into the room a little suspiciously. At once 3 books soared over to him. Another two came closer.

Harry looked at the title of the book nearest him: _The wards of the Dark and other things a curse breaker needs, one man's tale of the search for a horcrux. _Harry looked at the next book: _Horcruxes; fact or fiction, everything (and we mean everything) you need to know about the evilest of evil. _He began to smile. "Draco, this is amazing!" Harry said to the boy across the room. Draco had been reading a book that had come to him, but at Harry's amazed words he looked up. The thought that his library impressed the boy who lived gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. Then it hit him, Harry had used his name.

"You said my name," Draco whispered in awe.

Harry gasped and blushed beet red. "I-I…. W-well I-I…. Y-you s-see," he began to stutter.

Draco laughed, "I like it!" He then went back to his book.

Harry was so embarrassed. He called Draco Draco in his head, but forgot that they weren't really that good of friends. Harry had just been so over whelmed at all the books and the magic that he forgot to employ a filter. Harry put his head back into the book, trying to find the way to kill the horcrux.

_Now the warded horcrux is one of the hardest Horcruxes to break due to its inability to be harmed. To break the ward one must use very powerful magic. It is said that if a single person tries to break the ward they would die from the sheer force necessary. The most powerful way of breaking a ward on a powerful object is to do the opposite of what the object represents. For example to break a warded horcrux, usually considered the epitome of evil one must do a purely good thing. Considering how hard it is to do such things I am not even going to tell you, my faithful reader, what some are. However it has been found that true love can be called the epitome of all good. _

_Depending on the rating of the opposite after the deed has been done the horcrux will simply fall apart. If, for any reason, the warded horcrux is the last of a man's souls, it will destroy the soul, sending it back to the whole. In most cases the broken horcrux will show some sign of the death of the soul, however the soul that is the last will leave the object leaving no harm to the object. _

Harry put the book down with a thump. The thought of having a few days to find true love was frightening. Harry, for all his fame and money, was a very private person. He barely even knew what his sexual orientation was. In lieu of any other thoughts he went back to the book.

_While many Horcruxes are family artifacts some are prized pieces of jewelry. As many have found out throughout the centuries wearing Horcruxes is a bad thing. However due to the level of wards around the warded horcrux one can wear it and suffer no ill effects. It has been rumored, however, that if someone is wearing a warded horcrux, and that person is near his soul mate, the wards will begin to break down. __**If you are in possession of a warded horcrux and you notice it beginning to let out small bursts of magic, you have about 2 days before the wards fail and it is simply a horcrux.**__ If you and your mate realize your feelings within the two days, the warded horcrux will disappear and it will be the object. _

_A word of caution, warded Horcruxes have been known to loose their wards in the presence of pure evil._

Harry shuddered. The thought of the torque becoming a simple horcrux was unbearable. Harry had thoughtlessly put it on. He snapped it shut around his neck and when he went to take it off he couldn't. He should have learned his lesson from the war, but hadn't.

Harry knew that he had to tell Draco about the horcrux in more detail now.

"Draco, come here please," Harry called into the library.

Draco started out of the book he was reading. "Sure," he said as he walked towards Harry, "What do you want?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you all I know about the warded horcrux." Harry proceeded to summarize all he'd learned about the warded horcrux that night. He told Draco to be on his toes, and that if Harry ever started sending out bursts of magic into the air, to tell him, even if it's just a small amount. Draco took it well, all things considered. He wasn't he snobbish prat he'd been in school; he wasn't really even the high and mighty lord Harry had seen when he first arrived.

"So, this is business?" Draco asked once Harry was done speaking.

"Yes," Harry said heavily, "This could begin a war bigger than any other war. And I wouldn't be guaranteed safety from most sides. Everyone would be out to kill me, to get the torque in their possession. I would die in the first wave. Even the light wouldn't be protecting me, I'm human, I could do anything with this, and nothing anyone could do would sway me." Harry sighed, a gusty sound full of suffering and sorrow, "Draco, I need you to promise me that you will not betray me. I'm Darker than you think, if you try to hurt me, let's just say it won't be pretty,"

"We could do an unbreakable vow," Draco said, his way of agreeing, "But we don't have a witness,"

Harry smiled, "Actually, we do."

Harry waved his wand in a huge spiral, after the first turn it began to glow. Once his wand couldn't create any smaller circles Harry spoke, "_Codi__ o __gyffaill__llwch__ o __fy__nghalon_" (Rise from the ashes friend of my heart). The spiral began to pulsate. It changed colors rapidly. Suddenly the colors stopped on a dark red. The strands blazed a pure white and out of the rapidly forming portal stepped Hermione Granger. She looked a little different; she had a giant gash on the side of her face. Draco could see the gash extended well down her side.

"Hermione," Harry greeted the girl, "Can you witness our Vow?" The spectral took out a wand from the air. "Draco," Harry said prompting the gaping boy to grasp the proffered arm, "Do you vow not to betray me?"

"I will," a rope of golden magic wrapped around their wrists.

"Do you vow to protect me with your magic?"

"I will," a rope of black wrapped around the wrists.

"Do you vow to help me in my quest?"

"I will," a rope of white, pure white, went around the wrists and the three ropes of magic bust into heatless flame. The magic sank into the skin of the boys. The spectral girl put away her wand and turned to the portal. Harry took his wand, and after Hermione had disappeared into the spiral he chanted, "_Hi a __gododd__, __ewch__yn__ôl__I'r__lle__isod_" (She who rose, go back to the place below) while unwinding the spiral.

Draco was in shock. He knew such rites existed, and that one could do them with no harm to oneself, but he had never seen one performed so casually. Once the shock wore off Draco saw that Harry could carry out his threat to hurt the blond. The pair left the room, a little subdued, but hopeful all the same.

XXX

After the rites in the library Harry was exhausted. He had performed magic that he hadn't performed since the killing of Voldemort. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. Draco was subdued so when Harry went to bed, Draco hardly said a word.

Now a week later the household is looking almost normal. Harry gets up at the crack of dawn and does exercises with his magic. After a breakfast fixed by Draco's house-elf, Morgan, the pair goes to the library to look for more information. A snack lunch is usually followed by magic training for the both of them, mostly in defensive spells and ways to ward against Horcruxes. The pair has an early dinner and usually spends some time bonding before they head to bed, about nine o'clock.

Harry and Draco both had lustful feelings for the other, and living, and working, together did nothing to diminish that. Often after dinner one of the two would have set something up to seduce the other. Most times it didn't work, but it sure opened the eyes of the other.

Today Draco decided enough is enough. He was going to make a move. Harry was open to it, and he wanted release (not that kind, you pervert).

"Harry, come and help me with this," Draco said that evening, he was in the back of the library, near the area the books with sex hung out.

Harry came back to that area, trusting Draco, "Yeah? What can I help you with?"

Draco took out two books from the mass around his head. They both had men on the front in sensual poses. One had blond hair and the other dark. The first cover had them in a bed, the second in a field. "Harry," Draco said showing Harry the books, "Which one do you like the best?" He innocently showed Harry the covers.

Harry gasped upon seeing the two men. He had imagined enough of these poses to be affected by the pictures. As Harry looked at the covers, the magic in them made each man move a little. Harry was forced to turn a little, so Draco wouldn't see his erection. Harry tried to get his mind on the task, but Draco distracted him by saying, "I think I like this pose best, but which place?"

Harry moaned as the couple in the bed moved to mirror the couple in the field.

Draco smiled to himself, as well as Harry was hiding his erection, he couldn't hide his voice. Draco decided to test if this was really what Harry wanted. "Look at me," Draco said. Harry turned to Draco and when Draco saw his eyes he nearly fainted. Harry's eyes were dark pools of desire. His mouth was open in a pant and his nostrils flared once he saw Draco. Draco bent in a little and gently kissed Harry on the lips. After a brief pause Harry kissed Draco back.

Draco queried the seam of Harry's lips with the tip of his tongue. Harry opened his mouth and moaned at the invasion. Moments later Draco found himself wrapped in Harry's embrace. The dark haired boy was almost too far gone to truly think about what he was doing. He was cradled in Draco's hips and pressed himself up against the blonde's center. Both boys were soon panting and rutting against each other. Moments later they came together. Harry was in bliss, after a few moments he realized what he had done. His face heated several degrees and he had a heated battle with himself, the outcome of the battle made Harry press himself closer to Draco, his face in the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco was also in bliss, but he had no qualms about what he'd done. He kept Harry close. After a few moments Draco let Harry leave. Draco decided to take a bath and go to sleep.

XXX

The next day at breakfast Harry couldn't meet Draco's eye. He was so embarrassed! Draco was smug, yet worried. Harry wasn't looking at him, how could he seduce someone who wouldn't look at him? As they went to the library Draco's magical senses went off.

"Harry?" He said stopping in the hall.

"Yeah?"Harry said trying not to blush.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Magic, in the air," Draco was beginning to be worried.

"What," Harry said sharply, "Where!"

Draco concentrated, "Around your neck," he said with growing horror.

Harry blanched. He put his hand on the torque and gasped, the previously warm metal was now ice cold. He remembered a passage from the book he'd been reading. _If a horcrux goes cold, you have to kill it within a day, ice is half. _"Draco," Harry said slowly, "We have half of a day until this horcrux releases Voldemort's soul."  
>Draco fainted.<p>

"DRACO!" Harry shouted upon seeing the boy collapse. Why did this always happen to his loved ones? Harry stopped short, he loved Draco. As he thought it he realized, yes he loved Draco. Now Harry knew why the torque began to loose its wards. "Draco," he said quietly, "Draco, please wake up, I have something to tell you." Harry broke down and sobbed.

Draco slowly became aware of a muffled sob next to his ear. Mixed in with the sobs were whimpers of his name. 'Harry?' Draco thought, unaware of anything wrong. "Harry," he said moments later.

"Draco!" Harry said happily. "Oh, Draco, I'd thought I'd lost you!"

'Lost me?' Draco thought. What does he mean, 'lost me?' I was right here. "I'm right here, Harry," Draco said quietly.

"Draco!" Harry said again.

"Harry, I'm fine." Draco was beginning to get irritated with the boy-who-lived.

"I've something to tell you," Harry said seriously. "I-I love you."

Draco stopped thinking. He wasn't sure why. Harry was beginning to freak out. He just told Draco he loved him, and Draco wasn't responding.

Draco slowly came out of his trance. He smiled, he was loved. He was loved by the one he loved. As Draco had that thought he realized that he loved Harry. "Harry," Draco whispered, "Harry, I think I love you."

As Draco said the word love the torque heated to almost unbearable temperatures. A scream erupted out of it and a ghostly spectrum came out. Harry reacted on instinct, "_Gwael un, mynd yn ôl i ba le y daethoch_,"(Devil go back to whence you came) as he said the words a spiral appeared in the air around the ghost. It was sucked into the center and disappeared with one last scream. Harry looked at Draco. "It's gone," he said, shocked. Slowly a smile appeared on both their faces. "It's gone!" Harry got up and danced around the room. Draco noticed the torque around Harry's neck. It was beautiful before, but now he could see there had been a shadow in it.

Harry came over to his shocked mate and kissed him. "It's gone; I don't have a horcrux around my neck!" He beamed, and kissed his mate again.

XXX

The boys decided to stay in the house. Years later they moved into the Malfoy manor after the death of Lucius. Harry had two boys by Draco and they stayed in love for years. The golden torque never left Harry's neck and Draco developed quite a fetish for it. The Potter-Malfoy family had some troubles but they made it through. Lord Malfoy and Lord Potter died together in their beds, at peace and still in love.

THE END!

A/N: Review! Please!

Sorry the ending is a little abrupt, I ALMOST lost inerest. Go check out my other fics, they be awesome! :-D

The 'spell' words are welsh.

Fin


End file.
